narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Ideas for Naruto Characters
Howdy all. Now, my last blog was a more controversial one that most likely sparked some nerves among the users who did not wish to be restricted from Dōjutsu, Senjutsu, and Mokuton, but I'm here to provide some ideas that may inspire some of you guys to pursue them. Keep in mind that all ideas I discuss here are free for use and do not require you to give me any sort of credit should you choose to use it and/or base an idea of your own around it. I offer my thoughts below for the purpose of giving you guys some ideas that aren't Uchiha or Senju based. So, without further adieu, here we go. Character Ideas Hyūga Clan Now, ironically enough, I haven't seen many Hyūga around this site. And even the ones that I do see, they are just carbon-copies of Neji or Hinata. Most people think that Byakugan is limited solely to giving the user 360-degree vision and a sort of x-ray vision that allows one to see chakra. However, this is only scratching the surface. You have to consider something. The canon states that Byakugan can not tell the color of chakra, only Sharingan can. Why is that? Because what Byakugan does is completely analyze chakra, down to its smallest properties. It sees chakra for what it truly is. Energy. Not associated with element or a clan or emotions... Just pure energy within the target's body. It can see the chakra network despite the fact that the body does not have actual veins of chakra. It doesn't. Don't you guys see that? The human body has veins with blood, not chakra. There is no such thing as a physical "chakra network". But what Byakugan actually sees is the "flow of energy" within the body. How the energy, or the chakra, within the body moves and acts and behaves. It is because of this ability that Byakugan offers that the Gentle Fist's true potential is possible only for a Hyūga. Because, by being able to actually see and observe, thus being able to perceive, how chakra flows and its behavior, it is possible to adapt these observations to one's own body, allowing for the user to release chakra from their own "chakra network", through the tenketsu. Does it make sense now how Seireitou's White Mirror Eye works now? It acts like a bounce-off point that allows the user to reverse the energy flow, thus mimicking the Dōjutsu used by the target. I can further explain this if it still doesn't make sense. I personally think Byakugan is severely underestimated in both the canon and on NF, and you guys should look into it some more. Remember that the Byakugan is not so restrictive a dōjutsu. In many cases, it is even more superior to Sharingan and Rinnegan. I know, shocker! Inuzuka Clan Now, this is a clan I plan to work more toward in the near future, and for those who enjoy the chinese martial arts, this may just be the clan for you! The Inuzuka are shown to be a clan that form partnerships with canines and develop fighting styles accordingly. Now, the canine, or ninken as they are normally referred to in the series, can be related to other animals that are similar in nature albeit distantly related in the genetic scheme of things. Such animals include wolves primarily, but hey, why not tigers too? Maybe even foxes. Sure, tigers are more feline than canine, but who cares really? In terms of nature, they function in similar ways. I suppose someone more inclined toward animals could prove me wrong, but my point in saying the aforementioned is to make room for my actual point. Chinese martial art styles normally are modeled after an animal in nature. So if you use those martial arts as a base, you could come up with some unique Inuzuka fighting styles. Therefore, study up on some Kung Fu styles. And also, read up on foxes in the wild. How do they attack their prey? What kind of unique traits do they have that make them different in how they attack their prey or how they move about. Do the same for wolves. Maybe even wild canines. Look up what different families of canines you can find. And so on. As an extra note, if the Inuzuka clan deals with canine-related fighting, why doesn't someone come up with a clan for felines? Cat fighting styles. You'll have far more to work with in regards to chinese martial arts. So take a crack at it! Nara Clan Another clan I almost never see on this site. These guys have SHADOW manipulation techniques. Do you not realize how much freedom exists there? Does anybody watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood? Remember Pride's Shadow powers? RIGHT THERE, PEOPLE. PERFECT PICTURES AND CONCEPTS TO USE! Sorry, got a bit spirited there. But anyways, for any of you non-FMA watchers, I seriously recommend looking up the character. His name is Pride. Furthermore, consider that a Shadow itself is an area absent of light due to an interfering structure. But it isn't a physical phenomena, it's an illusion. So then, how does it do the things it does? Simple. It uses the Yin, or "Darkness", Release. It gives actual form and substance to the illusion known as a shadow and allows it to do the Nara jutsu, like Shadow Possession and whatnot. So keep this in mind and try to come up with some unique ideas for Nara-style Shadow jutsu. Aburame Clan Oh god, the creepy crawlers! But no, seriously, this is another clan that doesn't get enough attention that should. And among the hundred reasons why, here is one good one. Where do you think most fatal diseases come from? West Nile Virus? Mosquitos. Babesiosis? Ticks. Plague? Fleas. Leishmaniasis? Sandflies. For more real-life examples, check out this page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_diseases_caused_by_insects Hell, it doesn't even need to be a real-life disease. You could make up your own disease, your own race of insects, and play around with that idea. There's so much to do with this concept, and it is so deadly, I dare Madara himself to fight off a couple skilled fanmade Aburame members. This is another clan that I believe Kishimoto really fails to provide any justice to. I mean, the possibilities with diseases and insects is so... Just so vast, you could spend months and months just making up Aburame clan members, one after another, and you'd have more than enough content to work with. Insects are also good for plenty of other purposes. Spying, information gathering, tracking, et cetera. So have fun with it, people. Akimichi Clan Now, I will admit. I'm not too much of a fan for this clan (buncha fatasses >_>), but there is also a lot of possibilities here too. The main tactic used by the Akimichi is to alter their body composition to suit their needs. For Bleach fans, think of Yammy of the Espada. He did similar actions in eating and sleeping to conserve energy for his release form's strength. There is a lot of freedom here too but be careful not to go all "Super Saiyan" with this. Akimichi clan members are meant to fight using overwhelming brute force in accordance with large-scale physical attacks, accomplished by enhancing the size of their limbs or entire body. Not much else for me to say here but I will say that the Akimichi are capable of strong fighters, so don't underestimate the clan. Yamanaka Clan Now, Yamanaka fight using their mind as a weapon. Literally. And if I had to guess, I'd say they do so invoking the Yang, or "Light", Release. By using chakra, they can project their mentalities toward specific targets, essentially fueling their thoughts and mind with power and energy, allowing them to possess and/or control their desired targets. There is a lot of possibilities here. You could possess the weapons of an enemy and force it to attack them. You could project a small piece of your mind into the jutsu of an attacking opponent, controlling the jutsu and using it against them. Hell, you could do the same to an Uchiha's Susanoo, control the Susanoo, and attack the Uchiha with their own jutsu. And as long as your focus is absolute, even their "almighty" Sharingan won't be able to wangle back control. In this case, it can be said that a Yamanaka is a counter-fighter, using indirect methods to counter an opponent's attack and strike at the opportune moment. A good martial art for a Yamanaka clan member would be Jujutsu or Aikido. Just a thought for their Taijutsu prowess. If you want, you could take things a step further and actually use Yin Release to provide a shape for the mental image, allowing the Yamanaka to actually create any kind of substance, item, structure, weapon, and much more, that their imagination is capable of producing. Think about it! It is almost an unbeatable power, but will definitely use up a lot of chakra. Still, it is worth considering. Other Ideas for Fanon Clans Here is a list of some scattered ideas for Shinobi clans and their respective hiden jutsu and/or kekkai genkai that I had formulated off the top of my head. As I said earlier, all of these ideas are free for the taking and you don't need to credit me at all. I only ask that you take these ideas and do them honor by fleshing them out excellently. * A clan that uses Yin Release to create chakra weapons, allowing for a nearly infinite supply of shuriken, kunai, swords, spears, and whatnot. Think of Quincy from Bleach as a source of inspiration for that. * A clan of master Taijutsu users who force themselves to condition their body by repeatedly striking each other with fire jutsu and earth jutsu, among others, developing such strong muscles that could probably create a crack in a Susanoo with a single punch! * Just like the Inuzuka clan, focus on a single family of animals. Birds as one example. And develop a Taijutsu style for them while also coming up with unique combination attacks that the clan member and their animal partner can preform. There are so many possibilities with this! * A non-ninja clan (you could even expand on this and make it an entire nation that follows this fighting style) that uses natural energy as the fuel for their unique techniques. Note, I do NOT mean Sage Mode. Nor Senjutsu. Sage Mode is accomplished by mixing natural energy with a ninja's own chakra. What I'm recommending are fighters whom use only natural energy and are able to create an entirely new system of jutsu, that is capable of rivaling ninjutsu and maybe even surpassing it. Final Thoughts So I'm hoping that this provides users with some thoughts and direction for new Characters and subsequently new techniques as well. I'll make another blog with some more ideas later in the week, so be sure to look forward for that. Until next time! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 04:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts